


On a Couch in the Driveway

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield college au [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: College AU, F/M, casual death mention, casual drug mention, piers is in a band, reader is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: You knew her brother a little bit. He was the long-haired guy who always met up with her after the class you shared. He usually looked like he was running on 3 Monsters and exactly a half hour of sleep over the last week.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	On a Couch in the Driveway

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Reader is a senior undergrad art student who has befriended Freshman Marnie who is a Fashion Design major.

“Hey. Do you like, like goth music?”

You were surprised when Marnie asked you that out of nowhere. You didn’t have much of a concrete answer, so you just shrugged. You liked sad music, and you liked hard music. There were a few metal bands that you liked. Did that mean you liked goth music?

Apparently, Marnie had taken that as a yes, and lit up, “Great. Come to a show with me.”

“Okay, sure. Any reason you’re inviting me?”

“Well you’re cool,” she’d told you, “and my brother won’t let me go unless I take someone with me. And he’d prefer if I take a girl. He’s really overprotective like that.”

You knew her brother a little bit. He was the long-haired guy who always met up with her after the class you shared. He usually looked like he was running on 3 Monsters and exactly a half hour of sleep over the last week. He doted heavily on her, and was definitely overprotective. You’d seen him get worked up over a papercut she’d gotten in class. And he was totally the “You can’t date until you’re 30” kind of brother. Marnie had mentioned once that he raised her after their parents died, so it made sense that he would be so clingy. You were surprised by one thing in this request though. “Why isn’t your brother going with you?”

“Oh, he’s the one playing. So, he’ll be there, but he can’t exactly look out for me. It’s super lame.”

You shrugged. Maybe he wanted her to go with someone because he was worried she’d get bored if she was by herself. Marnie leaned into you. “But that’s not really important. You are coming, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

When you picked up Marnie, you could tell she was shocked by your appearance. Your usual jeans and geeky t-shirt was replaced by a black mini-skirt, crop top, and fishnets. It was also defiantly the first time she had ever seen you in makeup. She couldn’t help but gawk. “Wow. You look totally different, (y/n)!”

You laughed and fixed your hair in the rear-view mirror. “I know how to clean up. It’s shocking, I’m sure.”

“I’m more surprised that you had that lying around in your closet”

“There is much you don’t know about me, young padawan.”

You both laughed as she got into your car and gave you directions to get to the show. On the way there she explained that it was basically a garage band gig. Like his band was just playing out of the garage at someone’s house party. That actually made you feel more comfortable, you would have felt terrible if it ended up being someplace with an entrance fee.

When you got there, it was just a sea of black. Just punks and goths as far as the eye could see. Well, that was an exaggeration. There were a lot a people for a house party and they all looked cool and this was looking more and more fun. The first place you went to was the drink and snack bar. You both just grabbed snacks and soda. She wasn’t old enough to drink, and you were the designated driver. Plus, it looked like the only drink choice was beer, which you couldn’t stand.

No one was on what you could assume was the stage yet, but you two made yourselves comfy on a couch that looked like it had been pulled out of the house all the way into the driveway. She sat down on the cushion on the far left, and you sat on the left armrest. You got to rest your arm on her head for balance and it made you feel tall and powerful. You two chatted and people watched until the band started.

You were honestly really shocked by the difference in Marnie’s brother. He came out onto the stage, and holy shit. His hair was pulled back in high ponytails instead of the tired excuse for a bun he usually wore. He was wearing makeup and didn’t look sleep deprived. He was in leather and not a dirty hoodie. In a word, he looked hot. The biggest shock was the confidence that radiated off of him. It was like he knew he was here to kick ass and get hot chicks’ numbers. You couldn’t help but rack your eyes along his tall, thin form. You should have felt guilty about checking out your friend’s brother. But here you were, not feeling guilty. This man was in skin-tight leather pants and a white leather cropped jacket. How were you expected to not check him out? And you knew you hadn’t been subtle either. When your eyes made their way up to his face, you’d made eye contact with him. He knew what you had done. And he did not look upset about it in the least. Score.

The music was fantastic. Some tracks were slow and sad. They would be these heartbreaking ballads. It was the kind of music you would listen to so you could let your emotions out and cry until you couldn’t feel anything. Other tracks would be fast and loud. The lyrics would still be depressing, but it was like a punk band singing about someone dying slowly from a heroin overdose. Either way you were completely swept up in it all. It was so good you kept catching yourself humming along to the bass line before the end of each song. Time didn’t even pass for you, and the set was over before you knew it.

After the set, Marnie’s brother bounded right over. The first thing he did was hug Marnie, who told him he did amazing. Then he looked at you. You watched him as his eyes trailed down your face and all the way to your boots, then back up again. Marnie saw him too and smacked him on the arm. “Piers!”

“What, she did it first.”

Hey, there’s that guilt coming on. Marnie gave you a hard look and you just shrugged sheepishly. “I’m not used to the look. Don’t blame me.”

All she could do was roll her eyes at you.

Piers was smiling though. It was almost a predatory smile, the kind that made you equal parts nervous and excited. He definitely knew what it was doing to you. He held his hand out and asked for your name. You looked down at his hand and took it while giving him your name. He smiled, repeated it as if to feel it in his mouth, then kissed the back of your hand. It was a weird gesture coming from a guy in 80’s punk goth clothing. He looked up at you through his lashes. “Can I get you a drink?”

You couldn’t help but giggle and look away. He was laying on the charm way too thick, and you could only keep a straight face for so long. “A soda is fine. I drove a manual here so Marnie can’t drive my car home if I get buzzed.”

He grinned. “A soda it is then.”

Marnie nudged you hard when he walked away. “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”

“Was that flirting? Were you two flirting?”

You looked away from her again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She got up and stood in front of you, putting her hands on her hips and giving you a super dirty look. “My brother is a loser, you know. He’s super lame.”

You couldn’t help but laugh your ass of at that. “That’s your argument?”

“Yes. You’re too good for him. Love yourself more.”

“Honey, you see me in no makeup and ratty clothes every day.”

“Yes, and I have seen him every day of my life. You’re better than him.”

You guess you would just have to see for yourself, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm happy to finally get to posting this! If you want to see more of my work and keep up with what I'm doing, check out my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)
> 
> Edit: THIS IS GETTING A SECOND PART! Someone commissioned a continuation, so look out for that. I'll link them in a series!


End file.
